Surat Peringatan
by awancloud
Summary: Sequel 'Surat Rekomendasi'. Salah satu peraturan di STPK adalah menggunakan seragam lengkap di hari Senin, termasuk dengan jas. Biasanya, mahasiswa masih bisa lolos kalau tidak ada sidak. Sialnya, Tenten lupa memakai jas saat ada sidak. Timeline seminggu setelah 'Surat Rekomendasi'. Warning inside. #1stCheerForTenten


**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Character: Tenten, Neji**

 **Genre: General, Romance**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Warning: flash fiction, fluff, AU, latar berada di Indonesia, Bahasa Indonesia santai**

* * *

Sore itu, aula yang terletak di lantai 5 STPK (Sekolah Tinggi Pariwisata Konoha) terlihat penuh oleh mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang berseragam sama. Mereka memakai kemeja putih, dasi merah, celana abu-abu bagi yang pria, rok span abu-abu bagi yang wanita, dan sebagian besar juga memakai jas. Mereka semua asik mengobrol dengan teman di kanan-kirinya sampai tidak sadar kalau Tsunade, dekan STPK, sudah berdiri di panggung di hadapan mereka.

"Para mahasiswa diharapkan untuk tenang," ucap Tsunade dengan tegas.

Tiba-tiba, aula tersebut menjadi hening.

"Selamat sore, semuanya!" sapa Tsunade.

"Sore," jawab semua mahasiswa serempak.

"Sekali lagi. Selamat sore semuanya!" ulang Tsunade.

"Sore, Bu!" jawab semua mahasiswa sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Sebelum kita mulai rapat jurusan, saya akan menyidak kelengkapan seragam kalian."

Tiba-tiba, beberapa mahasiswa menjadi panik karena ketidak lengkapan seragam mereka. Entah ada yang lupa memakai nametag, ikat pinggang, ataupun dasi.

'Untunglah, seragamku lengkap,' ujar Tenten dalam hati.

"Saya lihat beberapa dari kalian tidak memakai jas, padahal hari Senin kalian wajib memakai jas," jelas Tsunade.

'Gawat, aku sedang tidak pakai jas!' tiba-tiba Tenten menjadi panik.

"Angkatan 2014, dipersilakan berdiri," ujar Tsunade.

Semua kakak kelas Tenten pun berdiri. Beberapa ada yang berharap cemas karena tidak memakai seragam lengkap.

Beberapa dosen terlihat mengelilingi aula sambil memperhatikan mahasiswa-mahasiswi dengan seksama. Beberapa mahasiswa yang tertangkap basah tidak memakai seragam lengkap langsung dipanggil dan diminta untuk ke depan aula. Tenten melihat ada lumayan banyak seniornya yang tertangkap tidak memakai seragam lengkap.

"Angkatan 2014 dipersilakan duduk," kata Tsunade, "angkatan 2015 dipersilakan berdiri," lanjutnya.

Tenten dan teman-teman seangkatannya pun segera berdiri. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang pasrah dengan keadaan mereka yang tidak berseragam lengkap. Beberapa dosen terlihat berkeliling sambil mencari mahasiswa yang tidak berseragam lengkap.

'Jangan lihat ke arahku, _please_ ,' harap Tenten dalam hati.

"Tenten!" tiba-tiba, Tenten mendengar suara yang tak asing di telinganya.

'Mampus aku.'

Tenten pun menengok ke arah suara tersebut.

"Tenten, mana jasmu?" tanya Neji.

"Ketinggalan, pak," jawab Tenten lemas.

"Maju sana," perintah Neji.

Tenten pun menghela nafas dan menuju ke depan aula. Di depan aula, Tenten juga dapat melihat teman-temannya yang tertangkap basah tidak memakai seragam lengkap.

Setelah selesai menyidak mahasiswa angkatan 2015, Neji pun mendekati Tenten dan mahasiswa yang tersidak. Neji menyerahkan sebuah kertas rangkap 2 ke masing-masing dari mereka.

"Setelah selesai rapat, serahkan kembali ke saya," kata Neji.

Mereka pun meng-'iya'-kan perkataan Neji dengan lemas dan kembali ke tempat duduk mereka.

* * *

Sedari tadi, Tenten tidak dapat konsentrasi mendengarkan Tsunade yang berbicara di depan.

'Huuaaaaa, padahal sebentar lagi aku mau magang, tapi malah dapat SP (Surat Peringatan),' tangis Tenten dalam hati.

Tentu saja Tenten sedih karena dia ingin sekali magang di Bali. Karena dapat surat peringatan, tentu sulit baginya untuk memwujudkan impiannya. Biasanya mahasiswa dengan surat peringatan, tapi dengan IP tinggi, masih bisa 'tertolong'. Namun, dengan IP-nya yang hanya rata-rata, Tenten menjadi pesimis untuk pergi menuju Bali.

* * *

Setelah selesai rapat, terlihat banyak mahasiswa membubarkan diri dari aula, tak terkecuali Tenten. Tenten masih bengong memikirkan hal yang baru saja ia alami. Susah payah Tenten berusaha keras agar tidak mendapat SP. Namun, hal itu sia-sia belaka karena Tenten lupa memakai jas. Tenten dan mahasiswa lain pun menuruni gedung STPK, beberapa memakai _lift_ , beberapa memakai tangga.

Saat sampai di lantai 1, tidak seperti mahasiswa lainnya yang menuju depan gedung, Tenten menuju belakang gedung yang juga merupakan tempat parkir mobil dosen. Sampai tempat parkir dosen, Tenten pun duduk di kursi yang berada di dekat tempat parkir.

Tenten pun mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dan memainkannya.

"Tenten!" panggil seseorang tak lama setelah Tenten memaikan telepon genggamnya.

Tenten pun mendongak.

"Ayo kita pulang," kata Neji.

Tenten hanya mengangguk dan bangkit berdiri dan mengikuti Neji menuju mobilnya.

* * *

Di dalam mobil, Neji dan Tenten hanya terdiam satu sama lain. Biasanya ada banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan selama perjalanan menuju kos Tenten, tetapi sekarang auranya berbeda.

Neji pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan keras.

"Kamu kesal karena SP?" tanya Neji.

"Sedikit," jawab Tenten.

Neji kembali menghela nafasnya, "Kau sudah tahu aturan, 'kan? Setiap hari Senin harus memakai jas?"

Tenten pun hanya diam.

Neji, yang merasa dicuekkan oleh kekasihnya pun memutuskan untuk menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau di kampus kita akan tetap menjadi dosen-mahasiswi?"

Tenten masih terdiam.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Aku tahu kau sudah susah payah agar tidak dapat surat peringatan, tapi aturan tetaplah aturan. Aku sebagai salah satu dosen harus memberi surat peringatan ke mahasiswa yang melanggar aturan," ucap Neji dengan lembut.

Tenten masih bergeming.

Neji pun menghela nafasnya lagi dan pasrah dengan apa yang kekasihnya lakukan.

"Aku kesal," akhirnya Tenten membuka mulutnya

"Padahal sebentar lagi aku mau magang, tapi aku malah mendapat SP," lanjutnya.

"Terus?" tanya Neji.

"Aku mau magang di Bali. Dengan IP-ku yang hanya rata-rata ditambah dengan SP, rasanya sulit untuk magang di Bali," ucap Tenten.

"Ya ampun, Tenten," ujar Neji, "kamu jangan membuatku bingung."

Tenten pun menatap Neji dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Sabtu kamu kosong 'kan?" tanya Neji.

"Kalau iya, emang kenapa? Aku lagi ga _mood_ untuk kencan," ketus Tenten.

"Sabtu kamu pemutihan saja, agar SP-mu dicabut."

"Pemutihan?" ujar Tenten bingung.

"Pemutihan itu kamu melakukan sesuatu untuk STPK agar SP-mu dicabut. Biasanya sih _general cleaning_. Nanti kamu akan membersihkan laboratorium _kitchen_ atau _pastry_ ," jelas Neji.

"Kalau aku _general cleaning_ , SP-ku bisa dicabut?"

"Tergantung. Kalau kamu membersihkannya dengan benar, SP-mu pasti akan dicabut."

Tenten pun terlihat menimbang-nimbang keputusannya untuk melakukan _general cleaning_ di hari Sabtu, hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari liburnya.

"Baiklah. hari Sabtu aku akan _general cleaning_ ," kata Tenten.

"Oke, hari Sabtu datang jam 7. _No_ telat."

"Baik, Pak Neji," canda Tenten.

"Heh! Kita tidak lagi di kampus!"

"Ihh, Pak Neji marah, hahahaha," tawa Tenten.

Duo sejoli itu pun tertawa bersama. Akhirnya, pertengkaran pertama mereka sudah mereka selesaikan dengan baik. Ditambah lagi, hari Sabtu yang akan datang mereka akan melakukan 'kencan' pertama mereka.

* * *

 **Tamat**


End file.
